Porque ahora sé que te amo
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Y finalmente, tras años de insistencia, James logró que su amada leona le diera un sí por respuesta...


Volvías a mirarme. Lo percibí claramente. Tus ojos estudiándome lentamente, como si me vieses por primera vez, como si no te dedicases a observarme cada día desde que nos conocemos.

Me atreví a echar un breve vistazo a mi derecha, en el banco de enfrente, y efectivamente allí estabas, fijando tu mirada en la mía. Volví rápidamente la cabeza hacia mi plato para esconder una sonrisa tras la cortina de mechones pelirrojos que se deslizaron desde mi hombro. Sentía que tú seguías mirándome. Oía la voz de Black diciéndote algo, hablándote tal vez sobre el quidditch, pero tú no le respondiste. No dejabas de observarme.

Y eso, como había comprobado en las últimas semanas, ya no me molestaba. Al contrario, esa constante atención que me prestabas resultaba halagadora, cálida, como la caricia de una llama en mitad del invierno.

Alcé de nuevo la mirada para contemplarte: el pelo azabache totalmente desordenado, coronando tu cabeza como una marea de olas de enebro; el rostro de rasgos perfectamente proporcionados con los ojos castaños enmarcados por las gafas de montura metálica; los más que apetecibles labios que, al sentir mi mirada, se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona que poseía una leve impresión de cariño.

Abriste la boca y moviste esos perfectos labios formulando en silencio aquella eterna pregunta que a día de hoy aún repetías como si de una mantra se tratase: "¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Reí, para qué negarlo, y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tú suspiraste con aire aparentemente resignado y te encogiste de hombros, pero no te habías rendido. Lo sabía, te conocía bien, y aquel juego de pregunta y respuesta se había convertido ya en una rutina para nosotros, una situación que se reiteraba aun con el transcurso de los años.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿llegaría el día en que las reglas del juego cambiasen? ¿El día en que alguno de los dos cediese? ¿Te cansarías de persistir en tu infructuosa lucha? ¿O sería yo la que finalmente aceptaría ser aquello que tú querías que fuese?

Temía que se diese el caso de que cesaras de preguntarme aquello, pues me agradaba saber que aún tenía opción, que podía elegir. Pero también comprendía que esa situación no podía alargarse eternamente. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts detenían sus conversaciones para admirarte y comerte con la mirada cuando cruzabas los pasillos, rodeado por tus inseparables Merodeadores, revolviéndote el pelo, blandiendo en tu rostro la expresión de quien se sabe o se cree dueño y señor del mundo. ¿Y si decidías que una de aquellas chicas merecía más la pena que yo? No podría reprochártelo, la culpa sería mía, mía y de nadie más.

Y es que, si bien era cierto que los primeros años no te soportaba, me veía en la obligación de reconocer que mis sentimientos hacia ti habían sufrido algún que otro cambio.

Me gustaba que me mirases, sentirme deseada por ti, saber que siempre estabas cerca de mí, buscando una excusa, la que fuese, para acercarte y repetir esa sencilla pregunta.

Me encantaría saber si realmente conservas la esperanza de que algún día te dé un sí.

Me encantaría saber si realmente seré capaz de decirte siempre que no.

Suspiré y terminé de comer. Me levanté despacio, mis amigas aún no habían terminado. Pero era domingo, no tenía nada que hacer, no había clases y el sol relucía sobre su mar privado, azul claro y limpio, empañado aquí y allá con alguna nube de tonos níveos. No pensaba esperarlas, aguardaría en los jardines a que acabasen.

Salí del Gran Comedor en dirección a los terrenos que abrazaban al castillo desde fuera. La hierba tenía ese color verde brillante que te hacía dudar de si era o no artificial. Alguna que otra brisa inocente enganchaba sus diáfanos dedos a las ramas de los árboles, tirando de las hojas hasta arrancarlas de sus hogares y bailar con ellas para, finalmente, soltarlas sobre el suelo.

Comencé a pasear por los jardines sin un destino concreto, sin una dirección predeterminada. Y, entonces, llegué al lago. Me dejé caer en su orilla, tan cerca del agua que podía sentir los brazos de la humedad estirándose todo lo posible hasta acariciar mi piel. Me incliné suavemente para ver mi reflejo sobre la lisa superficie del agua. Fruncí el ceño. En realidad, no comprendía cómo podía gustarte. El pelo llameante descendía por mi espalda hasta arremolinarse en la cintura, y todo un ramillete de pequeñas pecas cubría mis pómulos y el puente de mi nariz. Solo mis ojos, de un curioso y vivo color verde, eran dignos de mención en mi totalmente ordinario rostro.

Había chicas mucho más guapas que yo en el colegio. Así pues, ¿a qué podría deberse tu fijación en mí? No lo comprendía. Cualquier otra alumna con un físico desbordante se habría echado a tus brazos de habérselo pedido. ¿Por qué insistirme a mí?

Entonces, el miedo atenazó mi corazón. ¿Y si tú también te dabas cuenta de lo ridículo que era perseverar en lo imposible cuando no te reportaba el menor beneficio? ¿Y si, definitivamente, eras tú el que no tardaría en desistir en tu empeño de conseguir una respuesta afirmativa por mi parte?

Era patético que eso me importase tanto. Porque sí, era innegable que ya no te odiaba, e incluso puede que sintiese una cierta atracción por ti… ¿Pero de ahí a estar enamorada? ¡Eso jamás! No habías dejado de ser Potter, el arrogante, mujeriego, inmaduro y ególatra de Potter.

Aunque… en realidad, me encantaba esa actitud tuya de altanería infinita. Y ese año aún no te había visto poniendo en acción tus armas de seducción con ninguna chica. Ni tampoco habías sido castigado por hechizar a nadie. Además, eras Premio Anual, y tus notas no tenían desperdicio. Y era más que consciente de que, como honorable Gryffindor que eras, los demás te importaban tanto o más que tú mismo.

Y por si todo esto no fuese suficiente, tenía que reconocer que estabas más atractivo que nunca, y en más de una ocasión me había sorprendido a mí misma especulando sobre cómo sabrían tus labios.

Así pues, ¿cuál era el motivo por el que te seguía rechazando? ¿Qué tenías de malo? ¿Qué tenía yo de bueno?

Ese odioso miedo no se escapaba de mi pecho, era un mar de tinieblas que lastraban mi cuerpo y ensombrecían mi mente, un matojo espinoso que crecía lentamente dentro de mí y aprisionaba con fuerza mi malherido corazón.

Y comprendí.

Yo, Lily Evans, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de James Potter.

Pero, ¿y si ya era tarde? Tal vez la negativa que te había dado unos minutos atrás había sido definitiva. Tal vez no volverías a preguntármelo. Tal vez…

—¿Evans? —me sobresalté al oír tu aterciopelada voz. Me giré para verte de pie, contemplándome con una sonrisa divertida y adorable. Sentí la inexplicable necesidad de enterrar los dedos en tu pelo revuelto.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con un hilo de voz mientras me levantaba para quedar a tu altura, reprochándome a mí misma mi propia debilidad.

—Nada, solo venía a decirte que quiero hacer una cosa y preguntarte algo —respondiste, ensanchando tu sonrisa.

—¿Por ese orden? —bromeé, tratando de tranquilizarme. La dirección de los pensamientos acerca de ti que habían bañado mi mente segundos antes seguía apuntando directamente a tus labios. Creía saber cuál sería la pregunta, y por primera vez me encontraba ante la disyuntiva de responder de forma afirmativa o negativa; pero, ¿qué sería lo que querías hacer?

—Por ese orden —confirmaste tú, asintiendo con fervor—. Y no dejaré que protestes hasta que haya llevado a cabo ambas acciones.

—¿Por qué iba yo a…? —comencé, pero no pude terminar mi frase. Porque de pronto sentí tus labios contra los míos, tu mano derecha sujetándome por la nuca y la izquierda posada en mi cintura. Me quedé estática, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de pensar.

Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era dejarme llevar. Cerré los ojos y rodeé tu cuello con los brazos, enredando las manos al fin en tu pelo desordenado. Tú respondiste a este gesto atrayéndome más hacia ti, cosa que me encantó.

Tu boca se movía contra la mía con dulzura, con suavidad, con cariño, casi con admiración. Me permití a mí misma naufragar en el océano de sensaciones que desbocaste en mi interior valiéndote únicamente de tus labios, de aquel beso experto que logró que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

No eran mariposas lo que aleteaba contra las paredes de mi estómago, sino bandadas completas de inmensos hipogrifos sacudiéndose dentro de mí como si no existiera un mañana.

Entonces, tras un periodo de tiempo demasiado largo como para olvidarlo y demasiado corto como para definirlo, te separaste de mí y me miraste con aquellos ojos del color de la miel espesa, pronunciando una vez más aquella pregunta que me encontré ansiando escuchar:

—Lily Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y, en ese mismo instante, la respuesta fluyó de mis labios con una sencillez infinita, con una seguridad inquebrantable, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, esperando a ser arrojada al aire:

—Sí, James, por supuesto que quiero salir contigo.


End file.
